The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of a plum-apricot hybrid (Prunus besseyi×P. salicina)×(P. Armeniaca) used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Apridwarf’. The new variety was discovered in Barcelona, Spain in 1999 as a result of a planned breeding program. The new variety is the result of a cross between the cherry plum cultivar ‘Sapalta’ (P. besseyi×P. salicina) (female parent, unpatented) crossed with an unknown clone of P. armeniaca (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a low vigor rootstock that is well adapted to warm Mediterranean conditions, compatible with apricot varieties, and that has a high tolerance to poorly drained heavy soils that suffer from water logging conditions. The new variety exhibits high resistance to root-knot nematodes, and resistance to several soil-borne fungi, especially Rosellinia necatrix. The genotype has low to medium chilling requirements and good productivity. It differs from both parents in its leaf shape and low vigor. Further, the clone does not emit suckers (root and crown) and tolerates water logging conditions better than its plum and apricot parents. It is less sensitive to Agrobacterium tumefaciens than both parents and also blooms 7 to 10 days earlier. Additionally, the new variety is similar to ‘VVA-1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,995) (Prunus tomentosa×P. cerasifera) by exhibiting good compatibility with apricot varieties, low vigor, and good productivity. However, ‘Apridwarf’ differs in leaf shape, root-knot nematode resistance, and suckering from ‘VVA-1’. The new variety has been field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Apridwarf’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Low tree size with a good capacity to control vigor;        2. High tolerance to root asphyxia;        3. Induces fruit precocity (early ripening). Anticipates maturity in all tested apricot varieties when compared with other plum or apricot rootstocks;        4. Resistance to Rosellinia necatrix (soil-borne fungus);        5. High resistance to root-knot nematodes (Meloidogyne spp.);        6. Does not emit root, nor crown suckers;        7. Induces a sustained production from year to year        8. Compatible with European and Japanese plum varieties; and        9. Chilling requirements within the range of 400 to 600 cu.        